


Phỏng vấn

by annapotterkiku



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Interviews, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, mormor, rosewindow
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anh có hút thuốc không? Uống rượu? Làm tình với đồng nghiệp khi thấy thích?” </p>
<p>“Có, có, và có.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phỏng vấn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506090) by [rosewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow). 



> [Tumblr](http://annapotterkiku.tumblr.com/post/108997186954/mormor-drabble-phong-van)
> 
> Bản dịch tiếng Việt từ drabble "[Interview](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506090) của tác giả [rosewindow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow). Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả.

_Tên: Moran, Sebastian Augustus._

Jim đã từng nghe qua cái tên Moran rồi, đúng không nhỉ? À, có. Augustus Moran - một nhà quý tộc nhỏ và là một tay buôn vũ khí có hạng ở Bắc Ireland. Jim rất ngưỡng mộ ông ta. Mắt cậu tiếp tục dò trên tờ đơn xin việc.

_Tuổi: 27._

Tốt. Độ tuổi rất phù hợp cho việc này. Jim lia mắt xuống một chút nữa.

_Tiểu sử quân sự: Trung úy, Trung đoàn Hoàng gia Ireland._

"Chỉ là Trung úy thôi sao?"

Người đàn ông ngồi phía bên kia bàn chỉ nhún vai. - “Tôi chưa bao giờ ưa công việc bàn giấy cả. Nhờ cái họ mà tôi mới được lên tới chức ấy. Tôi chỉ muốn bắn thôi.”

Jim mỉm cười. Một câu trả lời có thể chấp nhận được.

"Và anh có được không?"

"Được gì?"

"Bắn súng ấy?"

"Cũng khá nhiều lần."

"Tốt."

Cậu lại nhìn xuống tờ giấy.

_Kinh nghiệm khác: Hiệp hội Phòng Vệ Ulster (1), Chiến Binh Tự Do Ulster(2), Quân Dân Trẻ Tỉnh Ulster(3)._

"Ấn tượng đấy." - Jim lẩm bẩm. - "Nói một chút về công việc bán-quân sự của anh đi."

Jim nhìn Sebastian một lượt khi anh ta nói. Anh ta tất nhiên rất hấp dẫn; có thể có ích đấy. Đôi khi cũng cần ít trang hoàng lại cho mục tiêu và cho cả anh ta chứ.

"Anh nghĩ gì về việc giết người?" - Jim đột ngột hỏi, cắt ngang câu nói dở của người kia.

"Đôi khi người ta cũng nên chết bớt đi." - Sebastian đơn giản trả lời.

"Anh thấy thế nào về nhóm Bee Gees?"

Sebastian nhìn anh với vẻ bối rối.

"Tôi không có tình cảm cá nhân nào với ban nhạc này, nhưng nếu anh cần tôi ‘khử’ họ vì một lý do nào đó…"

"Không, không. Âm nhạc của họ cơ."

"Ồ, nó ổn. Bài ‘Tragedy’ nghe cũng hay."

Jim gật đầu đầy trầm ngâm. 

"Anh có hút thuốc không? Uống rượu? Làm tình với đồng nghiệp khi thấy thích?"

"Có, có, và có."

"Anh có thấy tôi hấp dẫn không?"

"Có."

"Anh chỉ nói thế để có công việc này thôi phải không?"

"Đúng."

Jim cười toe toét. - “Anh là một tên cảnh vệ giết người không chớp mắt và là một kẻ dối trá ngay từ lần đầu gặp gỡ. Tối anh ngủ kiểu gì nhỉ?”

Sebastian nghiêng người về phía trước. Môi anh ta cong lên, nhưng đó không phải là một nụ cười. - “Như một đứa con nít trong chăn lụa.”

Sebastian quả không nói dối về vụ chăn lụa, nhưng cả hai không người nào được ngủ ngon tối đó cả.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Hiệp hội Phòng Vệ Ulster (Ulster Defence Association - UDA): Tổ chức phòng vệ bán-quân sự chống-chính quyền tự thành lập lớn nhất Bắc Ireland, trụ sở ở tỉnh Ulster, Ireland.
> 
> (2) Chiến Binh Tự Do Ulster (Ulster Freedom Fighters - UFF): Tên UDA sử dụng khi tổ chức những cuộc tấn công.
> 
> (3) Quân Dân Trẻ Tỉnh Ulster (Ulster Young Militants - UYM): Nhóm các thành viên trẻ của tổ chức.


End file.
